lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Trent
General Alternate Outfits Gail Trent (younger sister) |debut = Blythe's Big Adventure Part One |voice = Nicole Oliver Kylee Epp (singing)}} Zoe Trent is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with a talent for singing. She loves being the center of attention and being in the spotlight, but she's also a diva with a hidden, kind heart. Her owners often like to enter her in dog shows, and she has a little sister named Gail. She is voiced by Nicole Oliver, while Kylee Epp does her singing. Personality Zoe is a true-blue diva who can't help but take an opportunity to sing or dance, or just show off, especially when her favorite song comes on, as shown in Gailbreak!. Unfortunately, when this happens all common sense flies out the window and often-times gets her into trouble. Her biggest, well known gimmick however is that she can be a drama queen who speaks with overly-fancy airs or mannerisms to seem smarter and classy, as well as overreact when hurt or sad. Due to her behavior though, Zoe tends to accidentally act rudely to others without any ill-will or mean intentions. Such as criticizing someone openly, thinking it was better to be honest. As well as the fact that when someone is accused of saying something mean, it's often directed at her first. She also displays minor airheaded tendencies now and then, such as "losing" her hat, when it's actually on top of her head, can't tell her own breed apart, and once admitting she sometimes forgets she's a dog. However, Zoe also happens to be a true friend and cares a lot for others. She will try to help them however she possibly can, and adores her family above all else. She is also very aware of how sensitive Penny Ling is and became enraged when Wiggles McSunbask bullies Penny to tears and confronts him. Development and design Zoe Trent was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.Kirsten Ulve's Littlest Pet Shop Pets One of her original illustrations shows Zoe had a lighter fur, no streak in her hair, red lips, wore no beret and a different collar. Another illustration shows her with darker fur, blueish-gray hair and an olive eye, wearing a small top hat. The bonus "A Look Behind The Pet Shop Doors" featurette from the DVD "Little Pets, Big Adventures" revealed that, prior to January 2012, she was named "Lady Ra Ra".Original names from DVD She has ice blue eyes, lilac colored fur and lighter purple markings along her face, eyelids, and chest. Her ears are a violet-purple colored and resemble hair, matching the spiked tuft of bangs she has, with a single streak of pink in the center. She usually wears a black beret on her head, along with her diamond studded gold collar. Quotes *''Blythe, I dreamed that you groomed me and it came out terrible. (gasp) It wasn't a dream, it's a nightmare!'' *''I'll tell you what's not coming to you darling, a big tip.'' *''Ohh, I adore these fantasies! They have the best fashions.'' Trivia *Some promotional images picture her without her beret, possibly because it was not present at her original illustration. The toys of her do this as well. *She was the sixth pet to join the Pet Shop. Her first day was spent singing. *In Eve of Destruction, Zoe is shown to have her own mobile app. *If the lines in "Frenemies" is anything to go by, Zoe may really like pink. *She has had the most love interests than any other character. Gallery :Gallery of Zoe's alternate outfits References http://lps2012.wikia.com/wiki/Zoe_Trent/Gallery/Alternate_outfits #WikiaArticle Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females